Nap Time
by grimwoode
Summary: Spain had been down on his luck recently, so Romano thought it would be nice if he popped into his place with a nice bottle of wine to cheer him up. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't much better off, but he wanted to get his mind off it, and Spain was always the best place to go for that. Spamano smut, no plot.


Spain had been down on his luck recently, so Romano thought it would be nice if he popped into his place with a nice bottle of wine to cheer him up. He wouldn't admit that he wasn't much better off, but he wanted to get his mind off it, and Spain was always the best place to go for that.

He didn't bother ringing the doorbell before letting himself into the little house on the sea—Spain had given him a key a long time ago, since it was once his house as well for most of his childhood. He walked through the door and laid the bottle down on the counter. The house was quiet, a mess, and Spain was nowhere to be seen. He mumbled and cursed under his breath as he begrudgingly picked up some clothes and out-of-place objects here and there as he walked towards Spain's bedroom. Lo and behold, the man was laying there taking a nap. Romano dumped his mess into a pile at the foot of Spain's bed and crawled in beside him from the foot of the bed, fully dressed.

Spain didn't seem to care if it was a stranger or not, since he simply moaned sleepily where he lay on his stomach, still clutching the pillow under this head with both arms. Romano simply crawled and sat on his butt, firmly gripped Spain's shoulders and started nudging him awake.

"Come on, Spain, get up," he groaned.

Spain only responded by groaning louder, but eventually tried to flip over on his back, stretching and rubbing his eyes. When he eventually opened them and saw Romano sitting on him, blushing pink, he smiled and cheerfully said, "hola."

"Are you going to get up now?"

"I'd rather you just lay with me here, Lovi," he cooed, pulling Romano down to his chest.

"I'm not tired," protested Romano, letting Spain pull him down and eventually laying beside him. The Spaniard started cuddling him, clutching Romano's head to his chest and burying his face in his hair.

"If you're not tired," asked Spain smirking, "then why did you come into my bed?"

"There's a lot of things people do in beds," he said, tracing circles on Spain's bare chest with his fingers, hoping he'd get the hint. "And they're not always tired when they do these things." He leaned forward and laid his lips against the hot skin of Spain's neck, hoping to leave a mark.

Spain got the hint, all right. He ran his fingers down Romano's shirt, unbuttoning it as he weaved his fingers into his hair. The little bits of contact were teasing to Romano, but he never stopped kissing Spain's neck until he finished. Once he'd undone the last button and opened his shirt, he rolled on top of Romano and laid a tender kiss on his lips, running his hand back up to cup his face as he did. Romano gripped Spain's back, trying to pull him closer into him as he ran a hand down to squeeze his firm ass and pull his sweat pants down. This was exactly what he needed. Before long, they were both laying naked and making out, barely breaking apart to breathe.

Romano felt Spain's erection against his thigh and rubbed his leg up against it to stimulate him, to which Spain reacted by stroking Romano's. Glad to finally get some direct pleasure from him, Romano smiled against Spain's lips and propped himself on his elbows before rolling himself on top of his lover. He gave him one last soft peck on the lips before he started moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses and dark marks along Spain's chest and stomach, all while rubbing and massaging the Spaniard's inner thighs, stroking his length and thumbing his tip occasionally as a special treat. He took his time, moving slowly, knowing the anticipation alone could make Spain cum. But he wasn't done yet.

With his head finally level with Spain's cock, he gave it a teasing little lick and swirl before finally wrapping his lips around the head and sucked gently while stroking his length. Satisfied with the moans this produced, he inserted what he could into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, occasionally rubbing up Spain's thighs. He bobbed his head up again and pulled his cock out of his mouth with a little pop, and said, "you're going to blow me," to his red-faced partner.

He crawled back up Spain's chest and kissed him, letting his tongue lap and play with Spain's a little while before eventually positioning himself kneeling over Spain's head so that they could both have a good time. Romano went back to sucking him off and he was glad to find Spain didn't hesitate to stroke him and suck him too. Romano moaned in a low hum around his length, causing the other to give a little thrust into his mouth. He started to use his teeth despite himself, but Spain's only started sucking harder because of it. They were both moaning into each other now, sticky with sweat and hot skin, before Spain eventually climaxed into his mouth and Romano swallowed down, his own orgasm coming just seconds later when Spain firmly grabbed his ass.

Now spent, Romano fell beside his lover, catching his breath. Spain went to meet him, holding him close as he laid fluttering kisses on Romano's nose, cheeks, brow, and lips. Romano was happy to see Spain's smile never left his face as he did.

"I'm ready for a nap now," he said.

Spain grinned and pulled the covers over their heads, and they huddled together to sleep soundly, having forgotten their troubles for the rest of the day.


End file.
